


Prince and Streetrat

by Talkonadolecence



Category: Aladdin (1992), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (Disney Movies) Fusion, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Protective Gaara (Naruto), Protective Rock Lee, Royalty, most of these are written at 3 am, not gaara or lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkonadolecence/pseuds/Talkonadolecence
Summary: Lee meets a stranger in the Marketplace which turns out to be Prince Gaara, thus starts his journey to woo his beloved before it's too late.
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Sunan Nights

**Author's Note:**

> IDK I was just watching Aladdin when I was like "this could be a good au for Gaalee" and this was born. It's 12 am when I wrote this and my creative juices weren't flowing, but dang it, someone's got to do it. I love these two sm.

A long time ago, there was a country ruled by an ironhearted king who sought to control it for a long time to come. Yet there was a problem in that plan, his youngest son. The child was to inherit the kingdom when he turned 18 because of a clause his mother placed before she died, which brings us to tonight. A man with auburn hair sat stiffly atop his horse in the middle of the desert. He watches with cold calculating eyes as another rides to his side.

“You’re late..” the man hissed, eyes narrowing at the newcomer. The other man, short in stature shuffled his feet before responding. “I apologise, but I brought the item you wanted.”

The redhead snatched it, half of a golden beetle - like bug, seemingly a part of a puzzle. He then pulled out the other half and pushed the sections together. When they connected, the bug started glowing before taking on a life of its own and flying off. The horses nickered anxiously as both men spurred their horses to follow the beetle. They watched as it split into two and fell into the sand before it started rising up, almost like it was alive before it chose a tanuki like shape.

“Years of searching and now it’s within my grasp,” Rasa murmured to himself before grabbing the other man and wrenching him close to his face. “Get me that lamp and the rest of the treasure is yours,” he then threw him to the ground. The short man got up and dusted himself off. He slowly crept towards the mouth and peered in. A large gust of wind blew him off balance as a deep rumbling voice echoed from the mouth.

“Who disturbs my slumber.”

The short man picks himself back up again and says “It is not but a humble thief”

The tanuki grumbles again, “Only one may enter, someone who’s worth lies within: a diamond in the rough.”

The man creeps again towards the mouth and finally enters, walking a little bit before the jaws snap down, burying him underneath tons of sand. The man standing there in shock with five words echoing through his head “ _A diamond in the rough.”_


	2. Hop, Skip, and A Jump Away

A young man wearing a bright green jumpsuit strolled through the dusty streets of Suna, eyes flashing to and from each person. A monkey with pale eyes sat atop his shoulder, tugging at his clothes every so often. Lee maneuvered his way through the busy streets, sometimes sneaking his hand into a food stand.

When he had enough food in his suit, he immediately leapt away, watching the guards chase after him. He sprinted up the stairs and through a window quickly grabbing a little carpet and leaping out of the other side balancing himself so that both he and the monkey would land safely. He got back to running when he saw the guards use chakra to vault themselves into the air

Lee ducked into a dark alleyway and watched his pursuers go past him. He let out a breath before walking into a connecting alleyway and seeing a pair of children. Lee slowly approached the cautious children and carefully pulled out a loaf of bread. “Here you go,” he said with a smile.

The oldest eyeballed him before taking the food as quick as a whip and grabbed her brother before sprinting away. Lee chuckled and called out to his monkey, “Come on Neji, we have got more food back home.”

Neji huffed before hopping up on his shoulder before they started their trek back home. When they made it to the main square, they saw a parade going by. Lee looked past the crowd and saw a man riding atop a horse, decked out in fancy jewels, like ones you’d see at the palace. Lee turned head towards Neji and whispered “Do you think he is a suitor for one of the royal children?”

Neji chirped back at him and Lee nodded. When he looked back, he saw the kids from earlier, the younger one tumbling in the prince’s way and the older trying to yank him back. The blond man sitting atop the horse started yelling at them as he brandished a whip. Lee ran in front of them and grabbed onto the whip before it could strike either of the kids, yanking it out of the prince’s grip. “I should hope that being royalty would pay for some manners, but I guess not in your case,” he exclaimed before throwing it back at the prince, hitting his face. Prince Deidara sputtered a bit before making his horse bump Lee into the mud.

“Please,” the prince said snootily, “you were born a streetrat and you’ll die a damn streetrat.”

Lee got up and ran towards the man, but the gates closed before he could make it. He glowered at the closed wooden barriers before picking up Neji and walking the rest of the way home.


	3. The Prince

A pair of doors burst open as Prince Deidara stormed through the castle, cursing. Kankuro locked eyes with Temari as she sighed and got up to walk towards the garden, with her younger brother chasing after the insulted prince. She peaked through the doorway to find her youngest brother Gaara, curled up underneath a large tree, wearing his flowy red pants and loose red shirt with his tanuki on his lap. His red hair gently flowing in the wind as he locked eyes with his sister. The tanuki snarled at her as she approached, a piece of fabric caught in his mouth.

“Down Shukaku,” Temari said sternly before turning to her brother. “I’m assuming this is why Deidara left? I’m getting Kankuro to do damage control before Father finds out you spurned another suiter.”

“I cannot help what Shukaku does,” he muttered “he’s his own and as am I.”

Temari sighed before continuing her lecture. “You must stop rejecting every suiter that is coming because Mother’s wish-”

“I remember Mother’s wish, I’m to be wed when I turn 18, for the good of my people,” Gaara snarled standing up and looking at her through hardened eyes. “It’s not like you and Father have been dangling this infront of me since before I could walk. You know I don’t like to be forced, I’ve always wanted to marry for love. Like what Uncle Yashamaru told stories about.”

Temari sighed again before coming to stand by her brother “I know you miss him, I miss him too, but try to understand-”

“I have understood you, but do you understand me,” Gaara growled. “I’ve never had a real friend besides Shukaku and you keep me cooped up here. I haven’t experienced anything for myself. You and Kankuro always say ‘you love me’, but it’s been feeling like a prison more than a home.”

“Gaara wait,” called Temari, but it was too late. Gaara stormed out of the garden carrying Shukaku with him. Temari walked back inside and saw her other brother standing there. “Any luck with Fussypants,” she asked.

Kankuro only shook his head, “I couldn’t talk to him before he walked outside of the palace.”

Temari felt her wrinkles become more prominent, “How many more princes do we have to go through to get Gaara to agree?”

* * *

Deidara stomped to the gate and was intercepted by the king. He took a step back and bowed. “My king, it’s an honor.”

“I’m assuming you’re one of my son’s suitors,” Rasa drawled looking down his nose at the prince.

“Unfortunately,” answered Deidara. “It’s a shame that he’s got such a bad temper. Him and that damn raccoon. Why do you want to marry HIM off?”

“Because my dear simpleton, he’s the only thing that stands in my way. We need to keep an eye on him,” Rasa said. “Then you will be next in line and that demon would still be under my thumb.”


	4. The Market

As Gaara snuck out into the gardens, the moon started rising, offering some light as he ran towards the large wall. His pants and shirt were exchanged for some simple brown pants and shirt and a scarf to hide his face and hair. He started pulling himself upwards, when he felt something tugging his pant leg. When he looked down, he saw Shukaku staring up at him. Gaara looked around for a moment and then picked the tanuki up and put him in his scarf and continued his way upward.

‘ _ I will not be a prisoner anymore _ ,’ he thought before hoisting the rest of his body past the stone wall and onto the ground below.

* * *

It was early morning when Gaara and Shukaku made it into the Market and it was bustling. Gaara had never seen something so busy in his life, being cooped up in the castle. He watched many people try and offer him many different baubles and food items, including dates. He felt Shukaku shift in the scarf and pulled out some coins. “Do you think I could buy some of those dates,” Gaara asks. The seller smiles and says “Of course, I’d love to sell to such a handsome young man!”

Gaara blushed at the compliment and gently grabbed the dates out of his hand. He walked away and pulled a little out of the bag and passed them back to his little stowaway. What he didn’t notice was a couple of burly men watching from the shadows and a more lithe figure watching from the rooftops.

* * *

Lee sat on one of the roofs in the marketplace after a successful steal. Neji was sitting next to him, sharing the bit of melon. As he looked down, he saw a wonderful sight. There was a young man down there, with red hair and the most gorgeous looking eyes. He rested his head on his hand and watched him weave through the crowd. Neji looked at him confusedly and looked down as to where he could be watching and saw the redhead. Neji huffed and went right back to eating. Lee slowly crawled closer to the edge to get a better look. What he saw was not what he wanted to see.

There were two larger men, cornering the younger one in a back alley. Lee couldn’t quite hear what was being said, but the younger was clearly uncomfortable. He slowly maneuvered down the side of the building and snuck into the alleyway. “-Come on sweetheart, tell us where you’re going,” is what Lee started to hear before a snap of jaws and a scream of pain. He quickly rounded the corner to see one of the men collapsed on the ground with a furry animal biting and clawing him while the redhead socked the other man who had him in his grip. Lee snapped out of it and made a motion to grab him and got a face full of fur instead. He felt hands pulling the mass off his face. He slowly opened up one eye and saw the boy cradling the snarling . . . what was that? A raccoon? Lee shook his head, dispelling the thought and stuck out his hand. “Come on, we do not want to be around when the guards show up.” 

The redhead stared at the palm for a moment before gently placing his hand in Lee’s. Lee held it as he started running, the other boy charging after him to keep the tugging to a minimum.

* * *

Deidara followed the king further into the castle, his eyes trailing to the dark walls dimly lit by sparse torches. He was led all the way into an observatory - like room. He looked over at Rasa and saw him at a table with a large hourglass with what seemed to be sand, but it was too glittery for it to be pure sand. Rasa loomed over the table and started making hand signs at the hourglass, causing whatever was inside of it to start swirling. “Now,” he said “show me the diamond in the rough!”

Deidara peered through the glass to see an odd looking boy with a bowl cut. Both royals saw him dip his hand down and grab another hand. They watched as he pulled up a very familiar figure. Deidara looked closer at the striking red hair. “Is that…” he started.

“Yes,” snarled Rasa. “Let’s extend an invitation to the dungeons for the peasant and as for my son, I’ll deal with him.”


	5. Home Sweet Home & a Dungeon

Gaara slowly let go of the strange boy’s hand the further away they got from the scene. “What do you want from me,” he asked suspiciously. The other boy turned to look at him confusedly. “Want from you,” he echoed.

“Yes! You must have had a reason for helping me back there, so what do you want? Gold? My hand in marriage? Did my siblings set you up to this,” Gaara ranted. The boy looked confused before he spoke again. “I am sorry, I should have mentioned my name before I rescued you. My name is Lee and the monkey is named Neji! What is yours?”

This time Gaara looked confused “You **don’t** know who I am,” he murmured. “My name is Jiro,” he lied. “The tanuki’s name is Shukaku,” Gaara felt a little bad about not telling his name. “It is very nice to meet you Jiro and you to Shukaku. I am sorry for pulling you away like that, but I would not want you to get hurt or be taken away by the guards.”

Gaara was a little taken aback by the directness of Lee’s statement, he’d never been spoken to so directly. It always seemed like everyone would walk around on eggshells around him. He was at least semi grateful for it, if not a little unnerved. Remembering his manners, Gaara started thanking Lee, but Lee held up his hand. “There is no need for thanks, I just like doing what is right, especially if they are as nice as you!”

Gaara blushed a little bit at the compliment and made a motion to leave, but his stomach growled a little bit. Gaara flushed a little more when Lee called attention to it. “Are you hungry? Do you need something to eat?”

The redhead turned his head a little. “Don’t patronize me,” he glared hard at him, but his stomach growled louder this time. He sighed and nodded his head. Lee smiled and gestured for Gaara to follow him. He led them to an older building and climbed up the old rickety stairs to the most beautiful sight Gaara had ever seen. Lee grabbed a stowaway apple and tossed it to Gaara. “So Jiro, where are you from?”

Gaara scoffed. “What does it matter? I ran away because I’m being forced to get married and I refuse to go back.”

Lee rubbed the back of his neck. “That is horrible Jiro-,” he was cut off by growling and chirping. 

“Neji!”

“Shukaku!”

They both pulled their companions away and looked at each other and giggled. The moment was interrupted by the palace guards storming in.

“They’re after me,” they both exclaimed. “Wait, they're after you?”

Lee immediately turned to Gaara. “Do you trust me?”

Gaara was dumbfounded for a second, then nodded and grabbed his hand. They both jumped out of the window and landed on a large pile of sand. Lee was up like a rocket, yanking Gaara behind him. As Lee craned his neck to see if Gaara was following, he ran into a guard, who immediately grabbed onto him. “To the dungeons with you streetrat,” the guard said and tossed him to a couple more who restrained him more thoroughly. Gaara attempted to run towards Lee, but was grabbed by the leader. “Lookie here fellas, a streetmouse,” he guffawed.

Gaara felt his face scrunch up in anger and he threw off his scarf to reveal his face. The guards gasped. “Unhand him, by order of Prince Gaara,” he stated firmly. Gaara didn’t want to look over at the betrayed face of Lee, so he kept his narrowed eyes locked onto the leader. “W-what are you doing out of the palace,” a guard asked

“I don’t remember that being a part of your concern, now let him go,” Gaara used the most commanding tone as he took a step forward. “We are sorry my lord, but the orders come from your father,” the leader piped up again. “You would need to consult with him.”

With that, the guards turned around and left Gaara standing there, Shukaku in his arms.

* * *

Rasa and Deidara slowly snuck out of the observatory and gently closed the door before a loud voice interrupted them. “Father, guards have taken a boy from the Market because of your orders,” Gaara stalked forward.

“The boy was a criminal,” Rasa dismissed “It’s my duty to protect the town and that includes the Market.”

“What was his charge then,” Gaara barked. Rasa paused for a moment. Deidara then spoke, “Kidnapping the prince of course! We were all terribly worried.”

Deidara then reached for Gaara’s hand, but the redhead snatched it away. “I thought you’d left,” Gaara peered at him. Gaara then turned back to his father. “He didn’t kidnap me, I ran away!”

“Oh no,” gasped Rasa, “If I’d known,” he trails off. “W-what do you mean by that,” Gaara stuttered. Deidara was surprised that the steadfast prince showed a little bit of weakness. “I’m afraid his sentence has already been carried out. The price of kidnapping is death and is to be brought down with no hesitation,” Rasa rescinded. He watched as tears gathered in his son’s eyes before Gaara took off down the hall. He didn’t stop running until he made it to his chambers. He flung himself onto his bed and let his sobs wrack his frame Shukaku slowly crawled to his sde and tucked himself under the redhead’s arm.

* * *

Lee slowly shifted himself around in his chains as he thought to himself, _I cannot believe that was Prince Gaara, I must have sounded so stupid to him. Especially considering that he wouldn’t look at me_. A familiar sound interrupted his thoughts as he looked up. “Neji,” he whispered excitedly “Am I glad to see you! Do you think that you can help me with these cuffs?”

Lee sat there and watched Neji go on a tirade before pulling out lockpicks from Lee’s pocket. “Besides why would he want to see me anyways, he’s a prince, I am not. He deserves someone better.”

“Don’t give up yet boy,” a creaky old voice sounded from a little further down. Lee and Neji looked over to see an old man sitting in the shadows. “We may be simple prisoners now, but together, perhaps we could be something more. There is a cave located beneath the sands that holds mountains of treasures. Enough treasures to impress your prince, I’d wager.”

“Why would you want to share all the treasure with me?” Lee asked, tempted by the thought of seeing Gaara again. “I need a strong pair of legs and a good back to get it,” the old man creaked. “But we are in here,” said Lee “The treasure is out there, how would we get it?”

He watched as the old man limped over and pushed a set of stone out of the way. “Do we have a deal,” the old man asked. Lee looked over at Neji and back to the old man before following him out of the prison.


	6. A Cave and A Genie

They had traveled a long distance, much farther than Lee had ever been, until they came to a stop at a seemingly normal dune. Lee stood back as he watched the old man pull a golden scarab out of his cloak and toss it up into the air. It started to glow before separating into two shapes. He watched, mouth agape, as an animal seemed to be forming in the sand. As he watched the shape settle, he realized it had looked a lot like the animal that accompanied the prince. Its mouth opened and a deep voice echoed from its maw. “Who disturbs my slumber,” Lee felt the vibrations all the way into his core. “Hello, it is I, Lee,” he stuttered. Lee watched as the eyes narrowed for a moment, then said “Touch nothing but the lamp.” 

The sand slowly opened its mouth wider, enough that Lee could see the stairs going all the way down. Lee looked back at the old man, who was motioning him to go forward. He looked forward again and took a deep breath before slowly walking down the stairs.

* * *

Lee had never seen such beauty before, he instinctively reached down to touch it before Neji batted his hand away and started chattering at him. Lee shook himself out of the stupor, “You are right Neji, this is for Gaara.”

Lee continued forward, stepping over a rug with Neji walking behind him. The monkey stopped, hearing something behind him and whipped his head around and saw the rug, laying on the ground right behind him. Suspicious, he walked two more steps and whipped around to see the rug floating off the ground. Neji screeched and dove at Lee’s legs, narrowly barrelling him over. “Ow, Neji! What did you do that for,” Lee exclaimed before turning his head to see a carpet peeking out from behind a pile of treasure.

“Hey there, you can come out. Neji here was just a little startled, he does not bite,” he smiled. He watched as the carpet slowly crept forward and he saw a little embroidered name on the top. Lee squinted and slowly said the name “Tenten?,” he asked. He watched as the carpet seemingly lit up and started to circle around him. “Say, do you think you can help us? We are trying to find the lamp.”

The carpet nodded again and scooped the both of them up and took off, Lee laughing all the way. After a little while, Tenten came to a stop. Lee looked around, he noticed that there wasn’t as much treasure hidden in this part of the cave. He followed the carpet into a crack in the wall and saw a beam of light hitting something in the center of the room. He looked at the two and told them to stay put. As nimble as he could, Lee moved his way to the center of the room. “This is what the old man wants,” he mused to himself. Lee then shrugged and picked up the lamp as Neji picked up what seemed to be a rock. He watched as the ceiling began to crumble, as the monkey wiped off the dust to reveal a gemstone. Lee started to run back towards them, but his feet slipped out from underneath him.

As he tumbled to the boiling magma below, he closed his eyes instinctively. He then stopped in midair as Tenten caught him. They dodged the falling rocks and the bubbles that broke the surface as Lee held out his hand to grab Neji, grabbing him before the rock disappeared into the molten rock below. They continued to dodge and they were almost out until Tenten was hit by a rock, sending Lee and Neji tumbling, they watched as the maw closed, trapping them inside.

* * *

Lee groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, Tenten helping him sit up. “What happened,” he muttered as he looked up at the ceiling. “We have got to find a way out of here,” said Lee, “but how.”

He felt Neji tug at his pant leg and as he looked down, the monkey pulled out the lamp. “I wonder why the old man wanted this so bad,” he asked to no one in particular. Lee slowly inspected the lamp, until something caught his eye. “There is some writing here,” he said. He started to wipe away the dust surrounding it before it started glowing. Smoke was billowing out of the spout and curved upwards to make a vaguely human shape, but blue. A shape that had a bowl cut very similar to his own. He watched in surprise as he started stretching “10,000 years can give you such a crick in the neck,” the blue man boomed.


End file.
